Confusing Computer Conversation Contradictions
by IcantBELIEVEitsNOTbutter
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Ron try to have a Civilized Computer Conversation? All goes wrong (as expected) but what could Ron say to salvage the situation?


A/N: Hello everybody!!!! Well this is an unedited version of what Hermione and Ron would say to each of other if they had A.I.M. Ever wonder what Ron and Hermione are feeling? Well here is the chance to see (read) what they've had pent up for long, and sort of spring on each other! The fluff is mostly towards the end, they keep on "skirting" around each other, so I think this is as close to their personalities as possible. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ron, Hermione, Krum, Harry, Ginny, Crabbe, and the Chudley Cannons belong to J.K Rowling! I claim the SCREENAMES! Lol…  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Hello Ron,  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Ok. Whos this?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, READ the screename  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oooooh. Gee, I'm sorry you don't have to snap at me, you know?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, I'm not snapping at you, it's called common sense.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oh, so now I'm a ditz?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: A ditz Ron? Have you been in American chatrooms, since now "ditz" is part of your vocabulary?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: What's so wrong with that?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: There's nothing wrong with that, it's what you do in those chats that worries me  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Why should it worry you? It's not like I'm not an Internet virgin, if you wanna put it that way. What don't you trust me?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: What? Don't you trust me?*******  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well what have you exactly done that earns my trust?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Remember our first year at Hogwarts?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Our brief little encounter with that troll?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well let me ask you a question, who was it exactly that noticed that I was missing? I'm sure it wasn't you because you were too busy mocking me, and stuffing your face in the halloween feast!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well if I recall correcting, I did take part ion the effort to rescue you!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Yeah, but if I had waited for you to remember, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now, would I?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Of course you would. I would notice right after a slice of pumpkin pie. Probably even before.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Yeah, I'm so sure of that Ron  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And how many times have I bailed you out?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: NONE  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You know Ron, that just shows how much you care about our friendship. The fact of the matter is that you think I do absolutely nothing for you. Nothing I ever do, ever seems to be enough for you  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: What is it exactly, that you do? All you do is constantly quarrel with me!!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: The only thing you do is help me with our homework and charms etc, I aprreaciate that, but come on.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well let's start with the fact that I took the blame in first year with the whole issue of the troll.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, but you didn't get in trouble did you?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I found out what was in the Chamber of Secrets, and because of that Harry was able to save your sister  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I did so!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: How so?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I tried to salvage your friendship with Harry in fourth year, when you were being a total prat.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, that's true. But you never told us.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: They deducted points from Gryffindor!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: What did I not tell you?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Keyword"tried  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Keyword:*  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: We salvaged our own friendship.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: It was your fault you got in a fight with Harry in the first place!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You didn't tell us about the Chamber!!!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And WHEN exactly was I to tell you!?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Getting points deducted from Gryffindor is not a big deal.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: It is when it wasnt even my fault I was in the bathroom in the first place!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Right after you found out, but nooo you decided to take your sweet time.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Huh?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh yeah, of course, my own sweet time! So foolish of me to actually go looking for the basilik myself, and get myself petrified, just to make you suffer  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: huh what? Do not tell me that in first year I was crying in the bathroom for no reason. Don't you dare  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You were only crying because you were trying to console Moaning Myrtle!!!!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Exactly my point, all you wanted to do was make yourself the victim, so you went ahead and got yourself petrified.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Why would I want to console Moaning Myrtle when I was busy with my own problems-like you  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Yeah, I wanted self pity, that's why I nearly got myself killed. You're making total sense Ron  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Hermoine, you got more problems than an Arithmacy book. You take your problems too literally. You are always exaggerating them.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You are so dramatic!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Dramatic? Me? I'm not the one that almost peed in my pants when asking Fleur Delacour to the dance.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yes, thats exactly what you wanted to do, get self pity. You didn't nearly get yourself killed anyway, you only saw it through the mirror.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh, I didn't think that caring about who I considered my friends saying about me to be dramatic.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, see that's another topic. The only reason that happend because she is part Veela an has that affect on men.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And you know I am not one of self pity Ron, that's you.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You pull the "I'm so poor" stunt everyday of your life.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oh, and that's not true.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Not true?!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Not true!!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You got JEALOUS of Harry because he had a chance of winning 10,000 galleons  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Anyways, I don't do it seriously. I joke around with it. It's not my fault my family doesn't have as much money as yours does.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: that was what the whole fight was about anyway, your poor status  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: you do not joke Ron, you go into tantrums  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oh and I'm guessing you're highly overrated, snotty, "sophisticated" self came to those conclusions huh?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: No, even Crabbe and Goyle can sum you up the same way I just did  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You are just so obvious  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, because I hate the fact that I hardly ever get what I want! On the other hand, everyone has new books, robes, clothes, everything, and I get hand-me-downs. Gee.. sorry for feeling bad for myself.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Look whose dramatic now!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You're all worked up about material things!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And I don't have the right to feel bad when you make me feel like dirt?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm not obvious. If i were obvious you know that I like  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: a certain person... but you don't do you?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I didn't think so.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm not being dramatic, I'm being truthful.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: It's obvious you are in love with Fleur, Ron  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Everybody does  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oh yes, and I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle could sum me up like you just did anyday... Right. They can't even put two words together.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: What exactly made you feel like dirt? What did I say that was sooo wrong?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: That just proves my point, even though they are as dense as you are, they can see right through you  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, if you don't know, you obviously don't care three wits what you say to me, or the fact that what you say might hurt my feelings  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: There is nothing to see through. I am the person I am and no one affects the way I am or act. No one changes me, and I don't put on an act for everyone to think I'm a certain type of person.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: No, I do care. The thing is that you're so touchy, sentimental, and delicate that anything makes you feel bad.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: If a leaf would fall on yoru toe, you'd feel inferior.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: It's not anything Ron, it's you, and the fact that you are so important to me, it hurts a lot more than if someone like Malfoy said them.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: But of course you can't realize that, and instead of noticing that, you make fun of me, even more so.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Like you don't make fun of me. If you constantly are quarreling with me that means you must have some sort of problem with me. Or that there is something you don't like, and I wanna know what it is. So why don't you go right out ahead and say it to my screen!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I do not make fun of you!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: When have *I* made fun of *you*?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Of course you do! When I had Scabbers you were constantly remarking on how useless he was. Everytime I don't get something and you need to explain it to me, I'm sure you're making remarks in your head. When I say something you'll give me an attitude or tell me how stupid it was. You constantly talk down to me and reprimand me and speak with a tone of voice which I do not appreciate.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: First of all, the reason I insulted Scabbers was because you mercilessly insulted my cat, Crookshanks. And about what is going on in my head, how exactly would you know? You're just assuming. The matter of the fact is, that I don't have to hel you with anything if I didn't want to, right? So you can't appreciate the fact that I actually take the time to help your sorry self? And about my attitude, have you taken into consideration the things you say, that in turn make me react with an attitude? No, of course not. You don't think before you speak, and hence you end up hurting me. And I do not talk down to you, I don't have to, I never thought you were stupid in the first place.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, have you ever bothered to try to come and talk to me and ask me why I do or say such things? Have you ever tried to sort out your feelings with me? Have you ever considered the fact taht even though I doesn't seem like I appreaciate I really do? Have you ever considered taht you may think that you don't talk down to me or don't think I'm stupid, but you give me the impression that you do? Did you ever teach Crookshanks to behave and not to attack Scabbers?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: The answer to all those questions are no.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well maybe, every time I try to have a conversation with you, you turn it into a blazing row, that you ALWAYS start  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, have you ever thought instead of quarreling back you let me release my anger or whatever and talk soem sense into me instead of yell back? Hvae you ever let me vent and when I stop try to talk to me again?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Nooooo  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh hold on, so just to make your majesty feel good, I have to ALLOW you to scream at me, and stand there acting as if nothing was happening? Really Ron, so you can scream at you, and call me names, while I just stand there, and take it!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yes  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: well Mr. Sensitivity, you obviously have so many "pent up" feelings, so why don't you share them with me now?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I did!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well, I still haven't seen a good reason for you to scream at me.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: with all the rhetorical questions and when I said how you made fun of me  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I already explained it to you, I don't make fun of you! Did you actually take the time to read what I sent you practically 15 minutes ago?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Or did you conviniently forget it already?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yes you do make fun of me by saying or acting the way I said you did. And if you don't make fun of me you make me feel bad.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: What was it that you wrote? I've read everything you said, but I don't know what statement you are talking about,  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: .*  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And how exactly do I make you feel bad Ron?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: When I mention Viktor?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Because half the fights we have are because of my friendship with him  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA signed off at 8:28:42 PM.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA signed on at 8:28:50 PM.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Sorry Herm.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: It's fine I guess...I was beginning to think you were mad at me again, and deliberately signed off  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You know what? This contraption reminds me of you so much. You know, since neither of you like me.....  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well Ron, I never thought you were interested in computers in THAT way  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And why do you think I don't like you?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I'm your friend aren't I?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm not.... I'm saying FRIENDSHIP wise.... What did you ASSUME?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, but not by choice.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm sure you're only my friend because of Harry.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I could easily be friends with Harry and ignore you  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Just like the many times we have had fights. I continue speaking to Harry, but not to you.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, but you can't live your life without knowing that you're ignoring me for the rest of our days together.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, but that's only when you're mad at me.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Then I have a choice to be your friend or not do I?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yes, you do.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: No one ever forced you to be my friend.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: So I'm obviously you're friend for a reason  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're only my friend because you're friends with Harry and you think it'd be rude if you're not mine.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, I'm not a hypocrite, even if you think I am.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You know very well I don't care what other people think.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm not saying you are.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm saying that YOU think it's rude to be friends with Harry and not with me  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Actually I don't find it rude at all.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: That just shows how much you know me  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, now you say that because you're angry with me.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I'm not angry Ron, just dissapointed  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: With what? That I'm telling you the truth and how I feel and you can't hadle it? Dissapointed in yourself because you always thought that when this day would come you'd be the one with the reason to be mad?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: handle*  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: No Ron, I'm disapointed in the fact that all this time I thought you considered me a friend, but instead you always that I was your friend because you thought I would find it rude to be Harry's friend and not yours  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Dissapointed in that you always thought I was an insensitive prat and didn't give three wits about anything and now that you see that I do you feel bad and dissapointed in yourself for thinking that?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And I'm mad at myself for actually wasting my time with you  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I do consider you my friend. One of my BEST friends but times like these for some reason gives me doubts about our friendship because all the time you are always complaining and whining saying I don't three wits about your feelings when you don't care about mine.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're being selfish and only thinking of yourself. Have you ever thought of how *I* feel?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You make yourself look like the victim.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You aren't the only one that gets hurt, you know.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: How exactly do you get hurt Ron, well all you do is criticize me? How does that hurt you?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: when*  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: After I criticize you, you always say something back don't you?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: And you're not saying to leave you alone or to be quiet. You get offensive.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Did you ever stop to think that maybe that is what I have to do to prevent myself from crying there on the spot.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well have you ever thought that I was just joking around?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Trying to get your attention...  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well you never joke around like that with Harry  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And you always have my attention Ron you don't need to insult me to grab my attention  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Because it's easier with you because you get angry so fast and it makes it interesting. But eventually you take it seriously so it evolves into something bigger. I also never do it with Harry becuase he is a guy.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, you may say I have your attention but I want more of it.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Especially now that you got a "boyfriend"  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're too busy to pay attention to me. Always talking about Krum this and Krum that. Ugh  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Its like they've brainwashed you to only talk about Krum.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: It was the same way when you set eyes on Fleur  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: It seems liek tahts the only thing running through your mind.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Always Fleur, Fabulous Fleur, Forever Fleur, it was so frustrating  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: But, face it, you knew it was enver gonna happen. She's part Veela, she has all the guys begging to spend one day with her. She could get any guy she wants. She's not interested in me. Meanwhile, Krum is.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, you take up a great chunk of my mind too, you know  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, but that was only for a couple of weeks. While with Krum its been months!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Maybe it was never going to happen Ron, but that didn't change your feelings toward her did it?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: No, but it was only for a couple of weeks. With Krum its been months!!!!!!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: That is because it took Krum only a while to realize that I was a girl, while on the other hand it took you four years  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: And how is it that I take up a great chunk? Probably thinking oh I can't beleive he said that to me. Or wait even better, he just thinks I'm his friend because of Harry and it's true. I wonder how he found out?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: FOUR YEARS Ron, do you know how much that HURT me?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: See.... there for instance.. That was JOKING AROUND That just proves my point that you take things too literally.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, you weren't joking around  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Did you even take the time to ask me to the Yule Ball? No!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: So for those four years you thought that I thought that you were a guy huh?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And when you did, you were desperate because you couldn't find anybody else  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Maybe because I got the impression that you didn't want me to ask you to the Yule Ball? Why do you care about it anyway?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You treated me as one  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Who says I was desprate? Maybe it was all a charade like that it would look like I was desperate to you... You never know..  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: That just provse that I consider you one of my BEST friends...  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Did you ever tell me you wanted to be treated differently? Nooo  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And how exactly do I have to give you the impression on whether or not you should ask me to the Yule Ball? Do I have to throw myself at you now? Sit on your lap? Whisper in you ear? What?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: That would be nice.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Right okay....so I just walk into the common room while your sitting down, and casually sit on you right?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Exactly, I didn't know you were experienced.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron, your fantasizing. You know I don't act like that  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And anyways I don't see you throwing yourself at me anyhow  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Of course you don't because the girls are suppose to throw themselves at the guys.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And according to you Ron, what am I suppose to do?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: How about conversate with me instead of yell at me?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I know I know I should do the same  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: But I try, its just that something always happens and it turns out to be not so good.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: But anyways... why are we speaking of this?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Of what?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Of nothing.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Nevermind.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: No, tell me what you were talking about  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: er... um...  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I was talking about  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: ... our conversation of course  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: What part of it?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: No, but um... that message was meant for someone else.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: And who else are you talking to, Ron?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I was er..whats it called? um... Instant Messanging it to um...  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: to....  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: what's their name..  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: ::waiting::  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: i fergot  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You know the one...  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron stop lying!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: with the hair?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You see? Why can't you trust me with what you were going to say?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: um..Fine I was talking to Parvati, I just didn't want to tell you!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh, well fine whatever talk all you want  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: If I am so bovious why don't you notice what I was talking about?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: obvious*  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Look Ron your obviously trying to start another fight so I stop talking to you and you could spend more time with Parvati, so how about I just stop talking with you, and save the fight?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: No, I'm asking you something  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Well I answered you didn't I?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: If I am "supposedly" so obvious, wh ycan't you manage to tell me what exactly I was talking about?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: No you didn't  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: I don't know who your love interests are Ron, so how was I suppose to know you're talking to Parvati?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Ugh... I was not talking about Parvati...  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I wasn't talking to Parvati  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I never was talking to her!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Yes you were!  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You said so yourself!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You know what Hermione? My mum is calling me. I'll leave you for a couple of minutes and let you think about it and what just happend. To see if you can figure it out.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Let's see if you're as smart aw I think you are.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Look RON I don't have to prove myself to anybody, much less you okay? SO deal with it  
  
Auto response from DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I am away from my computer right now.  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oh, so now you are openly admitting that you see me as inferior? Because if you're saying that I don't have to prove myself to anybody, much less youthat means that you see me as lower or unimportant or *inferior*  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: No, it just means you know me, so you should know what i'm talking about. and if you don't well that's not my problem is it?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: But I want you to enlighten me with your "sophisticated" conclusions since I'm so obvious...  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Enlighten you with what!? I asked you what you were talking about, and you refused to tell me. So if you're trying to tell me something, say it, and stop trying to cover up your mistakes by trying to make me look bad  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: you really wanna knoe?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You obviously want to tell me so go ahead  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: once i tell you this, there is no turning back  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron just say it!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: ::takes a deep breath::  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: ARE YOU POSITIVELY SURE?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: What are you making such a big deal out of Ron?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: What are you going to say that you no longer want to be friends with me is that it?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: uh... no  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: nothing of that sort  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Then what Ron, you have a girlfriend?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Or have one in mind?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, kinda.  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: what do you mean kinda?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: How can you KINDA have a girlfriend?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You either do or you don't  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: no  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I kinda have one in mind  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Hermione I just don't know how to tell you this  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: What?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: You're in love with Harry or something?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm being serious  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Hermione....  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: For Godsakes what!!!!!!!  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I like you  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I likve you a lot  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: like*  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: but how can you....how...why?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I don't know by liking you  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I've liked you ever since our first on the Hogwarts Express  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: when you first introduced yourself  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You are just so pretty  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're smart  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're nice  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're a girlfriend  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: No Ron, you're lying aren't you?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron this IS NOT a joking matter  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: You're a good friend not girlfriend  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I know, it ISNT a joking matter  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm SERIOUS  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh, so you like me as a friend?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, the word friend is included in what I want you to be  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Are you asking me?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, in a way  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: How in a way?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I dunno  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Aren't you going out with that bloke what's his face?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: A simple owl could fix that, but of course I need a reason to break up with him...  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Oh  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: then...do I have a reason?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I dunno  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: oh  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: er... so..... anyways..  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: um... have you herd uh.. how good the Chudley Cannons are playing?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: heard*  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: oh...um...in a way  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I think they might have a chance of going to the Cup  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: you know....  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: oh, yeah, of course  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: all they have to do is..  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: you know..  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: win the next 9 games  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: to battle for the chance of  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: yeah, win 9 games, right  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: going  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: of course, are you going to the, you know, games  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: hopefully  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: you know how it is  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: since I'm poor and all  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: yeah, look i'm sorry  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: i'm sorry too  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: For being poor?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: heh, no  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: for everything I've done  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: you know... thas made you feel like dirt and everything  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh, um thanks  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: well, Hermione we really aren't getting anywhere  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Are you sorry for EVERYTHING you've said today, you know ALL of IT  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Yeah, I am sorry  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm really sorry  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: :-(:-[  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Oh, so your sorry for saying you liked me?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Did it make you feel bad?  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Why would it?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Then I'm not sorry for saying it  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I said I was sorry for anything and everything that made you feel like dirt  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: oh  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: well thats very noble of you  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: I'm glad to hear you say that  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: well. Hermione we arent really doing anything  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: or talking about anything  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: we arent really getting anywhere  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: Ron why didn't you ask me to the Yule Ball?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: and my mum has been beckoning me to get off this contraption, by the way she says Hello  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, because I didn't think you'd go with me  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: oh, you have to go?  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Well, yeah  
  
KrUmzMiOnE: oh, um ok then, bye Ron  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: Just to let you know those feelings for you are for real, I really do like you Hermione and I hope you feel the same way one day too  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA: well, bye  
  
DRACOZAMOTHAFKA signed off at 10:07:30 PM.  
  
A/N: Awww…it sort of ends there doesn't it??? What will happen to Ron and Hermione next time they talk Online? Well, you'll never know…unless you review of course! Harry might make an appearance, and you'll never guess with WHAT SCREENAME!! How about you guess? 


End file.
